


The Shower

by VellanShadow



Series: RWBY Behind the Innocence [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Crosshares, Cunnilingus, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Mildly Dubious Consent, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 14:24:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13615242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VellanShadow/pseuds/VellanShadow
Summary: Velvet is about to take a relaxing shower, when Coco enters. Not unusual, but Velvet finds out Coco has a different way to ''relax''





	1. Shower Gift

**Author's Note:**

> All my works share the same universe, unless otherwise stated

~ A CrossHares Story, by Vellan Shadow

It had been a long day for the Rabbit Faunus and she was happy to finally be back in her dorm. Yatsuhashi was meditating on his bed and the girl greeted him even though she knew there wouldn’t be a response from him like this.  
‘I’m gonna go take a quick shower Yatsu.’ She said, stripping herself from her clothing.  
She entered the bathroom and hopped into the shower. She turned the knob and a stream of cold water splattered on the ground, quickly warming up to her desired temperature. The streams of hot water against her skin instantly relaxed her. Her relaxation didn’t last long however, as she heard the door to the bathroom open. She couldn’t see who it was through the shower curtain. Maybe Yatsu had to go to the toilet?  
The shower curtain was slammed open and behind it Velvet saw her female teammate in the nude.  
‘C-Coco!’ Velvet stammered outraged. She couldn’t help but stare at the girl’s free hanging, voluptuous breasts. ‘Could you not!?’  
‘Relax Velvet, we can both fit in this shower.’ Velvet’s leader retorted lax. She stepped inside the not too big shower space.  
Velvet turned her back to the girl and crossed her arms over her breasts in shame. ‘Go away Coco! Why do you always do this?’ This indeed wouldn’t be the first time Coco had tried a stunt like this. She never seemed to care much about what her teammates saw of her and the other way around.  
‘Fox never seems to care.’ She replied nonchalantly, reaching past the embarrassed girl for her shower gel.  
‘That’s because he can’t see your…’ she turned her head to face the girl behind her, but quickly got so embarrassed by the sight and word alone that she couldn’t finish her sentence. ‘Never mind. Besides, you also never shower with Yatsu.’  
‘That’s because he’s too big to fit into a shower with.’ The Stylish girl replied, a grin forming on her face as the girl before her talked herself into more shame. She could always step out of the shower, but she didn’t. That was what amused Coco the most.  
‘You know Velvet…’ she started, poking her softened nipples gently onto the poor girl’s back, causing a small shiver to go through the girl’s spine. ‘I can help you wash your back if you want.’ She slowly rubbed her nipples up and down the girl’s back as both a show of excitement and to give a more lustful charge to her words.  
‘D-Don’t use your boobs for that, you Mango!’ she retorted, surprising herself that she didn’t even decline. It was probably because she knew Coco too well, a relentless girl without shame.  
Coco chuckled and squirted a bit of showering gel into her hands and applied it to her friend’s back. It almost felt like a massage given to her and soon the Faunus relaxed and let her arms hang limp by her sides. Coco’s smooth fingers rubbing her aching muscles was a sweet relief and she almost didn’t notice that her Leader’s hands had wondered to her sides, brushing the most outer region of her breasts’ skin.  
‘Coco, you’re…’ She started, but didn’t feel like finishing it. Coco was too stubborn to let it go and frankly, after feeling so relaxed, it wasn’t like she really minded. They were just two friends washing one another. Nothing sexual about that, right?  
Velvet’s breasts felt smooth and warm to Coco’s touch. They were a solid B cup and slowly both her hands were filled with Velvet’s modest mounds of flesh. She bit her own lip, testing her limits as she let the Faunus’s cute nipples glide teasingly between her fingers. She noticed that Velvet was slowly rubbing her thighs against each other, giving Coco the strong impression that her friend was thoroughly enjoying herself. She let her hands slide down her body, giving the breasts she left a small jiggle. First her ribs. Then her firm stomach, Coco was impressed by the amount of muscle she felt. Her fingers moved downwards past her bellybutton and dipped themselves between her legs causing a startled cry from the younger girl. Velvet swatted her teammate’s hands away and turned around, face red with anger and shame.  
‘What do you think you’re doing Coco!?’ she asked. She hated that she had to admit to herself that she gotten swept away with the relaxing and even arousing feeling, reaching a peak when Coco’s sly fingers touched her where only she had touched herself before.  
‘Cleaning you of course.’ Coco chuckled. How Velvet hated Coco’s ability to make everything sound mundane.  
‘This isn’t just…’ Velvet was shut down by Coco ignoring her and grabbing the showerhead from its stand behind the Faunus and in doing so pressing her breasts closer to the shy girl’s face.  
‘Spread your legs.’ Coco ordered. Velvet hesitantly obliged. Maybe if she just played along it would all just stay with a little touching? Coco placed the showerhead between the girl’s legs and let the warm streams of water wash away the soap. She used her fingers to spread the girl’s lips, warranting a small moan from the Faunus as her outer lips didn’t protect her sensitive inner flesh from the jets of water anymore.  
The Leader rubbed gently over the other girl’s usually hidden little nub. Velvet moved her hips involuntarily on the rhythm of Coco’s movements.  
Coco looked up. She saw Velvet had closed her eyes and had wrapped her arms around herself, causing her modest breasts to be squeezed together. She slipped a finger inside the girl, who was clearly not just wet with shower water anymore. She stroked her inner walls, twirled around and made a ‘’come here’’ sign inside her. Uncertain moans slipped from Velvet’s lips. Her body was getting hot, hotter than the water could ever make her. Her thoughts vanished even though she tried clinging on to them at the best of her abilities. She was still not sure if she wanted this, but Coco’s deviously experienced fingers melted her completely.  
Soon, Coco thought that there was enough room for another finger and tested this by squeezing her index finger next to her middle one. It was so tight, Coco almost became jealous. Velvet felt herself getting stuffed more, taking a shaky breath. Coco pumped her fingers slowly, creating a faint sopping sound mostly drowned out by the sound of clattering water. She looked up again. The Faunus’ was constricting her chest even more, rubbing her arms almost involuntarily over her breasts, too shy to admit she might want to touch herself.  
Time for the main course, Coco thought. With two fingers molding her insides, she sealed Velvet’s clit with her lips and suckled softly on the little button hidden between the folds.  
The younger girl couldn’t help but release a loud moan, louder than she had intended. What if Yatsu heard her? What would he think of her? She started to panic, looking down angsty at her Leader. All she saw was a girl enjoying herself on her body without a care in the world. Maybe this wasn’t such a bad thing after all? How could she say no?  
Coco lost herself in the warmth and the pleasure. Teasing circles around the girl’s nub were switched up with heavy strokes from the flat of her tongue. She could feel herself pressing her nose into Velvet’s short, well-kept and now wet brown hairs right above her womanhood. She moaned against the girl’s sex.  
The smallest vibrations caused the Faunus to tremble. She carefully placed her hand on the girl’s head. Another moan. More vibrations. She couldn’t control her fingers clamping down in the girl’s hair. Coco looked up and grinned. Velvet’s ears drooped and shame washed over her face, but before she knew it Coco was busy making her feel weirdly good again. Warm, bubbling pleasure built up inside her.  
‘C… C… Coco…’ Velvet moaned without noticeable difficulty. ‘I’m… I’m…’ She didn’t dare say it. It embarrassed her too much. Luckily, her friend knew enough from just her stammers. Her fingers glided over an uncanny sensitive area inside and she suckled the little bundle of nerves until the Faunus exploded into a violent orgasm.  
Coco rose from her kneeling position and looked Velvet into her eyes. Velvet was compelled to stare back at her, although her eyes were filled with confusion, uncertainty and satisfaction where those of her friend’s were filled with determination and lust.  
The older girl pressed her wet breasts against those of the Faunus, who did not flinch away this time. Her lips, visibly slick with cum, closed the distance to Velvet’s.  
‘How was it?’ She asked, licking her lips seductively.  
‘You stupid… stupid…’ She couldn’t find the right word. She pretended to be angry although she had no idea how exactly she felt.  
Coco laughed audibly. ‘Is that the thanks I get for making you feel so good?’  
Well, Velvet couldn’t deny that Coco had made her feel good. Better than she usually made herself feel.  
‘What would you want me to say?’ Velvet said, squinting her eyes skeptically at the girl before her. Still so close. Still pressed against her. Her beautiful breasts against hers… Velvet was losing it again.  
Her Leader grinned. Coco’s hand dipped between her own legs and she quickly managed to work two fingers inside her own juice trickling sex. She brought them up the Faunus’ face.  
‘What… What are you…?’ Velvet tried to ask, but soon stopped as Coco’s coated fingertips rested on her lower lip. She could only convey the hectic thoughts through her gaze. She noticed her Leader’s gaze had changed. It was more… vulnerable. Like she had been between her legs. She didn’t know why, but the moment Coco pressed her fingers inside her mouth, she eagerly licked them clean. The taste was surprisingly pleasant. Bitter with a hint mocha and chocolate. She could get used to the taste of this.  
The older girl almost found it troubling retrieving her fingers from the grasp of her friend’s eager tongue.  
‘Why don’t you try some from the source directly?’ Coco asked her, although to Velvet’s ears it was more of a challenge she was almost eager to accept.


	2. Shower Thanks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even though Velvet tries her best to reciprocate Coco's ''favour'', it puts her feelings in a twist

Water clattered loudly against the floor from the showerhead in Coco’s hand. Velvet’s heart was beating fast and she was sure Coco could feel it with how close the two were pressed onto one another. She looked down her friend’s body as much as she could. Going… down on her, the Faunus thought.  
Coco was waiting patiently for a response. Her face conveyed hope instead of her challenging determination. If Velvet didn’t want to, that was okay, even though it left her with the female version of blue balls… She felt Velvet slowly gliding her body lower against hers until the Faunus was kneeling before her.  
Velvet sat there looking at her friend’s most intimate place. She saw the well-kept landing strip above the girl’s full outer lips. With shaky hands and breathe the younger girl touched her friend’s sex. The only solace she could find was that she was pleasing a woman and not a man. At least she was familiar with all the bits and pieces. Velvet stroked Coco’s outer lips softly. But with that also come a little more pressure to perform well. She tried to move her mouth up to it but held back. Especially after such a stellar performance from her friend. She had to bring her other hand up to spread the girl’s lips, exposing her dark pink inner flesh. She looked at Coco in a way expecting her to lead. Coco looked down at her patiently, letting her take her time to explore. She stood confidently showing off her body to the girl.  
The Faunus let the tip of her finger stroke the little piece of skin exposed between the two inner most lips and in doing so coated her finger in the lubricious substance. In her own tempo she moved on the girl’s maiden head, rubbing it between her two fingers as she always loved to do with herself.  
Her heart pounded in her chest as her slow movements only delayed the inevitable. She looked up one last time and stared into Coco’s understanding eyes. She brought her face closer. She could smell Coco’s musk mixed with soap. Carefully she let her tongue make contact with the base of her friend’s womanhood and slid it upwards until she reached the nub. She swallowed. It tasted the same as from Coco’s fingers.  
The older girl looked down at how her friend tackled the task at hand and acknowledged silently that Velvet was nervous and thus needed to take her time. Timid licks flicked her clit up and down, causing quick surges of pleasure through her body that disappeared again as fast as they came. She felt teasing around her entrance, the Faunus’ finger coating itself before carefully entering the girl’s body. Coco smiled adored, knowing that Velvet didn’t have to be that careful with her, but she still was.  
Velvet soon noticed that another finger would fit without hurting her Leader and carefully squeezed her middle finger inside as well. Her fingers pumped with deep and slow strokes. Drops of scented juice made their way down Velvet’s fingers and reached her hand. She remembered what Coco had done with her and she started teasing the girl’s nub with circles around it.  
Coco’s chest heaved heavier and she bit the inside of her lip. A rise of warm pleasure was inside her and she couldn’t stop her fingers from swarming through Velvet’s brown hair. Velvet could feel herself getting pressed closer against the girl’s sex ever so slightly with that. She pressed her tongue further against Coco’s flesh, taking one of the lips in her mouth and sucking at it before letting it go again to start again with the other one.  
Velvet had no idea if what she was doing was really any good, but from her own imagination and Coco’s reactions, ooh Dust Coco’s moans… she figured that if she just kept going like this everything would be fine. She upped the tempo of her fingers inside and focused, just like Coco had done, all her tongue’s attention on the rest of her Leader’s sex.  
The older girl was enjoying her intimate treatment and took the liberty of playing with one of her breasts as her other hand was kept firmly on her friend’s head. Her nipple was rubbed with the palm of her hand and pulled lightly between the tip of her fingers.  
‘Hmm… Velvet, I think you’re gonna make me cum soon…’ The sound of her moans drowned out the slight chuckle in her voice.  
Velvet looked up and her heart started racing. What if she fucked up now? Did she even want to make her friend cum? She hadn’t given that last one much thought, but somehow felt the implications weighing heavy upon her. She focused all her attention on her friend’s button and pumped her fingers faster.  
Coco felt the girl speeding up. Although not preferred to Velvet’s previous approach, it was enough to keep the pleasure rising and soon she found herself squirting her juices right into Velvet’s mouth. The younger girl was startled by the sudden stream of fluid and pulled back only to feel a second batch splatter in her face.  
‘C-C-Coco!?’ she stammered confused.  
Coco let out a single long moan and took a breath.  
‘What can I say? I’m a squirter.’ She replied, feeling a little bad for the girl on her knees in front of her, but she didn’t show it.  
‘You could’ve warned me!’ She replied outraged, snatching the shower head from Coco’s hand to wash her face. She had already swallowed all that landed in her mouth and even though it didn’t taste bad, it was a little too much of a good thing.  
‘I’m sorry Velvet.’ Coco started out speaking mindfully. ‘I only squirt when I’m pleasured really good.’ She added in a more lustful tone.  
Velvet’s face turned a deep red hearing that inappropriate and even complementing comment.  
‘Hush! Not a word from you.’ She growled, quickly washing herself off. She stepped out of the shower after she handed the showerhead back to Coco who quickly turned the shower off.  
As Velvet tried drying herself with a towel she quickly noticed the presence of Coco behind her.  
‘You want me to help you dry off too?’ Coco asked, almost sounding overly friendly to Velvet’s ears.  
With the towel quickly fitted around the Faunus’ small frame, covering up every pleasure area, she turned around to see her friend standing there. Of course she was still nude. It wouldn’t even surprise Velvet if she didn’t even bring a towel with her.  
‘No Coco. I can do this perfectly fine on my own.’ She said, sounding full of herself.  
‘Look Velvet, I’m sorry that I didn’t warn you properly before.’ Coco spoke. Velvet felt disarmed by her friend’s sincere words. ‘I got a little carried away.’  
‘That’s… Thanks, but…’ the young Faunus tried. She had noticeable trouble with putting her sentence together the way she’d like to.  
‘But… What?’ The older girl asked, taking a subtle step in Velvet’s direction. ‘Was there more I did wrong?’  
Velvet’s face flared up a fiery red again. ‘Yes!’ she shouted, but quickly correcting herself with a modest ‘no’. ‘I don’t really know okay?’  
The realization hit Coco like a bus and she was ashamed it wasn’t something she had noticed earlier.  
‘Ooh. It’s like that…’  
‘Like what?’ Velvet asked with slight suspicion.  
Coco smiled and leaned forward a little. ‘It’s okay if you need time to figure this all out.’ She finished her sentence by planting a small kiss on the Bunny’s nose.  
This act almost made Velvet lash out in anger again, but she could see the same vulnerability in Coco’s eyes as she felt herself and quickly calmed down.  
‘I didn’t dislike our shower together though…’ she said hesitantly. She didn’t want to push all of this, including her friend, away just because her thoughts were entangled.  
Before Coco could give her reaction, they both heard a knock on the door.  
‘Are you guys done there?’ Yatsu spoke through the door.  
‘Yep. Come in.’ Coco quickly replied, winking at Velvet who was still only clad in her towel. This response prompted Yatsu to open the door and proceeded to keep his gaze mindfully to the ceiling as his still naked Team leader walked past him.  
‘Shower’s all yours Yatsuhashi.’ She said, closing the door behind her putting her two teammates in the bathroom together.  
‘Did you two have a good shower together?’ Yatsu asked, keeping his view on the ceiling. Yet again this turned Velvet’s face bright red. His question brought her back memories of the moaning and she didn’t dare think of what he might’ve heard in the other room.  
‘P-Please don’t look Yatsu, I’m putting on some clothes.’ She responded, evading his question.  
Her shower ended up not being too relaxing for her and she already knew she had a lot to think about when she alone in her bed as she tried figuring out an important question: ‘‘What do I feel?’’


End file.
